


Spiraling Into A New Definition

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Pervertibles, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to be a thing when Derek smacked his ass with the spatula. Now that Derek knows how Stiles feels about it, he can't help but use that knowledge for their own pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiraling Into A New Definition

**Author's Note:**

> For my kink bingo space pervertibles.

Stiles stumbled home and the smell of meat and smoke hit him as soon as he opened the door. He dropped his bag in the hall as he made his way to the backyard where Derek stood in front of the grill flipping burger patties.

Stiles took a moment to take in the sight of Derek wearing a ratty old apron over his black shirt and jeans with a spatula in hand. He looked good and Stiles just wanted to nibble all over him.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to come over here and help me?" Derek asked, not bothering to turn around to look at him.

"Nope, I think you're doing a pretty good job of cooking by yourself. Is dad coming home soon?"

"He called to say he'd be a little late, but we should start dinner without him."

"That's cool." Stiles inched forward until his chest was pressed against Derek's back. "Are they ready yet?"

"Just a couple of minutes more. Go inside and grab the buns along with the condiments." When Stiles didn't move right away, Derek turned to swat his ass with another spatula.

Stiles jumped before rubbing the ass cheek Derek had swatted. It didn't hurt, it barely stung, but he hadn't been expecting it. "Ow!"

"Liar. Now get going before I do it again." Derek waved the spatula in his face.

The thought of getting smacked again with the spatula made Stiles' heart skip a few beats faster and when he saw Derek's eyes widened, he knew Derek could sense it. "Uh, buns. Right. I'll go get that." He darted inside the house before Derek could take a step towards him, though they both knew if Derek really wanted to, he could _move_ , and went into the kitchen. That was the trouble with dating a werewolf, your body gave away so much when you didn't mean to, and the smack he received with the spatula was something that felt good.

Stiles grabbed the hamburger bun bag and the bottle of ketchup from the fridge before heading back outside. He hoped that Derek had forgotten his reaction, but as soon as he got closer, Derek was eyeing him.

Stiles placed the items down on the table and gave Derek a sheepish wave. "I'm good to go here. Where's my food?"

"Bring me a plate."

Stiles opened the bag so he could grab a hamburger bun, opened it, and placed it on the plate before moving closer to Derek. The patties smelled delicious and he couldn't wait to take a bite. Derek slid the spatula under the nearest patty and placed it on his plate.

"Did you want more?" asked Derek as he waved the spatula in Stiles' direction and Stiles nearly choked.

"I'm good with this for now."

*

His dad arrived shortly after and they sat together at the dinner table eating their burgers. There was a huge bowl of salad that Stiles nudged towards his dad in a not so subtle way.

"Thanks for making dinner again, Derek," Stiles' dad said as he raised his glass to him. "It's delicious."

"You're welcome." Derek paused to glanced at Stiles. "I love cooking. Mostly because Stiles loves ogling me when I do so. Isn't that right, Stiles?"

"And we're done with dinner. Dad, it was great, but I need to go duck my head in the sand somewhere."

His dad chuckled as he reached for another burger. "Uh huh. It's not like I'm not used to all of this. Remember who caught you two-"

Stiles quickly cut in before his dad could finish his sentence. "I am twenty years old, dad. I don't have to take this." He stood up with his empty plate.

"Hey, I'm not the one who decided to live at home while going to college and for funsies, ask my boyfriend to live in the same house too." He glanced at Derek. "No offense, Derek. It's good having you around, both here and at the police station."

"None taken. I understand very well that Stiles is a bit of a handful."

Stiles dumped his plate in the sink before turning to face them. "I can move out, you know."

His dad snorted. "Please. Derek is the only reason you have money now and I let you live here rent free while you're at college. Face it, you're a kept man."

" _Fine_. I'm going upstairs and do kept man things, like studying for biology. You two just sit around and mock me some more."

Stiles' room had changed since he was sixteen. Now he shared it with Derek and the room was a mixture of both of their tastes. Derek was a big fan of rock music and baseball so there was a stereo filled with his favorite music and a bulletin board tacked with ticket stubs of the games they'd traveled to watch. Their comforter on the bed changed to something lighter, mostly because Derek put out heat like it was his job, and Stiles wanted something different.

There was also a huge poster of the full moon on the wall because Stiles was an asshole sometimes and wanted something 'werewolfy' in their room. It was either the poster or a stuffed wolf animal. Derek voted for the poster.

He sat down at his desk and grabbed his textbooks. He really did need to study, that wasn't a lie, but he hadn't wanted to do it until much later if not the next day. What he really wanted to do was cuddle with Derek watching some cheesy movie and maybe fall asleep on his shoulder so Derek could carry him up to their room and tuck him in, but that wasn't going to happen. Not tonight.

"You're studying," Derek said as he entered their room.

Stiles didn't look up, just flipped a page in response. "Huge test coming up. Dad would kill me if I failed it."

"Mm. Well, I have something for you while you're studying. Would you like it?"

He looked up to see Derek holding a plate with a pie slice on it. He narrowed his gaze at Derek. "Stop trying to butter me up. It won't work."

Derek gave him a look before setting the plate down on the desk. "Your father didn't say anything out of the ordinary, Stiles, so I don't understand why you're so worked up over nothing. What's bothering you?"

Stiles slammed his textbook shut before leaning back in his chair to look up at Derek. "It's nothing. No, it's not nothing, but I don't know how to put it into words."

Derek's lips twitched. "This sounds serious. You've never been able to not talk." Derek tempered his words by kissing Stiles on the top of his head. "I'm going to head back downstairs and watch Die Hard with your father. Want to come?"

"I'm good, thanks." Stiles dragged the pie closer towards him. "Thank you for the pie. Did you make it?"

"Nope, but I was thinking of making cookies tomorrow."

The image of Derek holding a tray filled with fresh cookies with a spatula in the other hand so he could scoop them onto a plate made Stiles shudder.

Oh. _Oh._ This was a thing.

Derek was a master at whatever he wielded and that included cooking utensils. He loomed and growled and could make Stiles see stars with just his hands alone. If Derek _used_ something on him, like a...

Derek cleared his throat and Stiles shook his head to clear himself of where his brain was leading him. "As much as I loved to fuck you, you need to study and I promised your father I'd watch a movie with him."

"Go, watch the movie. We can always snuggle in bed." Stiles watched him go before opening his textbook. At least Derek didn't push. He wasn't sure how to explain what he'd been thinking.

*

"Derek, you home?" Stiles called out as he opened the door. His car was out front in the driveway, but sometimes he hitched a ride to work with Stiles' dad.

"Come here. I'm in the living room."

Stiles followed the sound of Derek's voice and he stopped cold when he saw him. Derek stood shirtless in the middle of the room, holding nothing but a spatula in his hand. Stiles looked down and saw that Derek was barefoot as well.

"So...this is new," Stiles began. "Are you planning on cooking dinner in here instead of the kitchen, almost nude, no less? Because I'm going to outright say this isn't the best plan you've ever had."

Derek rolled his eyes before smacking the flat of the spatula against his own thigh. Stiles jumped as if Derek had done it to him.

"Take your clothes off and get over here."

When Derek took that tone, that sweet rumble of _I'm the Alpha_ tone, Stiles couldn't help but obey just like one of Derek's betas. He almost tripped taking his jeans off and walking towards Derek, but he managed to stay upright.

"Please tell me my dad's working the night shift."

"He is." Derek smirked as he cupped Stile's face with his free hand. "I promise he's not going to catch us anymore."

"That last time was your fault. All your fault. How couldn't you hear him come in?" Stiles grunted at the humiliating memory.

"I was distracted." They had both been. It was a wonder his dad didn't kick Derek out of the house and forbid him from ever returning. "I realized why you were high strung and I wanted to help." With that, Derek lightly smacked the spatula against Stiles' ass.

Stiles gulped. He grabbed Derek's shoulders to anchor himself as Derek smacked his ass again. "This is only going to give me unnecessary erections every time I see the stupid thing, you do realize that, right? Not helpful."

"It'll be fun for me." Derek lifted the spatula up towards Stiles' mouth, handle side first. "Here, hold onto this and suck."

Stiles opened his mouth and allowed Derek to feed the handle between his lips. It tasted like plastic, but it was large enough to remind him of sucking cock which he was fond of doing. Derek dropped to his knees and pulled down Stiles' boxers just enough so his hardening cock slipped out. Then his cock was engulfed by Derek and Stiles couldn't scream, not with the handle of the spatula in his mouth, so all he could do was suck harder.

He didn't last long, he never could when Derek put his mind to it, and when his legs gave out, Derek caught him before he face planted onto the floor.

Stiles was cradled in Derek's arms still holding the spatula. "So that was awesome."

Derek chuckled. "When you've recovered a little, I'm going to lube the spatula handle and fuck you with it. How would you like that?"

He licked his chapped lips before answering. "I think we're going to have to buy a new spatula by the time we're done."


End file.
